I Fell In Love With A Werewolf
by Eres Li
Summary: about serena and the wolfpack who live in Ivalice and they go on a magical journey. it's really sad and depressing so you should read it it's a great read.


Hi my name is Serena and i'm part werewolf and i travel with my wolf pack called the M0rbyd M0nsturrz. When I am a wolf people call me Shade. I have periwinkle fur, and a fusha mane a black coller with a pink heart and emerald green eyes that electrify yewr soul ;D My full name is Shadow Black-hart Abyssinia Hazel Iero Serenity and everytime I bite someone to turn into one of us I get a new middle name. As u can see I bitten 5 people. I hate biting people because I am a pacificist which means I don't believe in violence like Tim Mcllrath. i wish he was my teacher because he's so hot.  
>I live in a really melancoly, and depressing town called Ivalice which is in the middle of nowhere where it is really cold. It doesnt bother me since me and mi tomodachis are wolves so we have a protective layer of furr covering us but in daytime we dont have any bodily hairs. Its raining right now as we speak. Its soon to turn into cold, ice snow.<br>About me? Well as Serena I'm 17 and go to St. Ivalice High which is like a religious school. (I'm a satanist so I don't believe in god) but my parents forced me. ugh so annoying right?  
>Alot of people would describe me as scene-coreemo with a flair of cyber-goth and punk. i dont like it when people label me. i'm unique and hate stereotypes. I have platinum blond medium lengthed hair with pink tips and periwinkle blue streaks. I have 13 piercings: 4 on each ear, 1 belly button, snakebites, a tongue and a right eyebrow. I usually where black eyeliner and wear skinny jeans, short skirts, leggings, fishnets with like converses or my demonia boots. for my tops i ware corsets, fishnets, any tees that are cute, band, or ironic and colorful lol. my fave stores that i only shop in are hot topic, pacsun, zumiez, wetseal, spencers, or any thrift store besides goodwill because all they sell is shytt. if i feel like fucking shit i will wear my hoodie. I love music. It is like half my life while my tomodachis make up the other half. I was born with anorexia and am currently taking pills for my depression. i have a step dad and a mom who killed herself. my real dad who was from japan abused my mom, so she became depresed. i remember when i was 6 i could hear my dad beat her with a belt repeatedly and slapping hur. my stepdad works like 5 hours a day so i never get to see him :( he's kinda nice but hes relly strict. my stepdad is like super religious and sent me to st. ivalice to be safe :/. I hate saying this but I'm actually born a boy but I got a sex change at age 11 and I'm on estrogen and got all the necessary required surgeries so I look like a really hot he/she. kinda like bill kauliktz :3. my stepdad doesnt kno and think im a girl XD. im also bi, so if yu have a prob with any of that then go fuck yourself and leave because i really hate stereotypes like such as.  
>So ya, I got bullied cuz of it so I got depressed. I used to cut myself majorly, and the scars are hidden with my many bracelets and silly bands. i hate going on this subject so dont make me have to.<br>I love writing poetry, and watching horror movies wit my girfriend Ebii-chan. she's a WW too. :3 rawr. hoowww ;D.  
>I have a bit of an atttitude witch explains my punkscene side. you really dont wana get into a fite wit me because you would really not want to. Yes, I can be loud and crazy but that's just who I am and if you dont like it you all can deal wit it. I joined the Pack cuz I was lonely and depressed and they were there for me. Shade (rip /3) was the one who bit me. He killed himself but thats a diff story and i dunt wana talk bout it k?  
>If it wasnt for the pack, I wouldn't be here today so dont ruin my happines cuz its the only thing I have left in this fucked up world.<p>Enuff about mehh, let's talk about my tomodoachis!<br>first we have ebii-chan who is my bff and gf. her real name is just G. idk what her full name is. she introduced me to the pack. her hair is long and black with green streaks and is teased so it kinda looks like a bow. she has like 924923 in her hair xD luvyeww 333 she's a white wolf wit black mane and topaz eyes with a red coller.

then we have Melanii-chan Mortality. Her real name is Ritz Malaire but we call her Em when she's a wolfii. 3 her hair is also black. she is the gothic one in the group. she has bright blue and pink dreads that smells like cuppycakes lol and it is somewhat spiky. her eyes are purple. as a wolf she is black with a silver mane and a red collar with red eyes. she's really cool. and funny. get to know her before ya start judging.

next we have Mute. he's the cute emo one in the group. hes an orphan and he never talks thats why we call him Mute. he's always depressed. he nevvvver talks ever. in human he has black hair with blonde hilighters that cover one eye to see the world in half view like his life. he wrights really good poetry! and plays the acoustic guitar. when hes wolf he is gray with silver eyes and a burgundy mane with a golden collar. he's such a hot wolf.

then we have Lucifer Lucario. No not the pokemon you sick fuckface. We call him Luso. he's my ex-bf. he has spiky blue hair with green tips and black underneath. and yellow eyes. he as a wolf is dark blue with a green collar and a black mane with yellow eyes still.

then we have March. he's a tranny like me. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. he's scene not preppy so dont get that confused. as a wolf he is is pink with a blonde maine and blue eyes.

then we have death. he sits there waiting for da right moment to knock at the ethereal door, cry the melancoly tears of darkness and despair and send you down beneath below to the abyss of blackness and unholiness and dread. /3

the story continues after this.


End file.
